Feed the Animals
Feed the Animals is the fourth album by American mashup musician Girl Talk. Illegal Art released the album in digital download format on June 19, 2008 through their website, using a "pay what you want" pricing system. The album utilizes 322 different samples, with some minor original instrumentation from Girl Talk himself. It received generally positive reviews from critics, scoring 76/100 on review aggregate website Metacritic. |publisher=CBS Interactive |accessdate=2014-02-02}} Background Following in the style of Night Ripper, all of the album's tracks segue into each other; describing this, Girl Talk explained: "The sound naturally evolved, and eventually, I had enough material to put out full-length album in this style." The album was created as one long piece of music and then subsequently broken into individual songs. Release Feed the Animals was released digitally by Illegal Art through their website on June 19, 2008. The label implemented "pay what you want" pricing system for those purchasing Feed the Animals, which has since been implemented on other Girl Talk albums. Users choosing to pay $0.00 receive the album in individual song files, but must choose from the following options explaining their choice of price beforehand: "I may donate later"; "I can't afford to pay"; "I don't really like Girl Talk"; "I don't believe in paying for music"; "I have already purchased this album"; "I don't value music made from sampling"; "I am part of the press, radio, or music industry", or "other reasons". |publisher=Spin Media |date=2008-06-19 |accessdate=2014-02-02 |author=Brandon}} Those paying $5 can access FLAC files and a one-file seamless MP3 version of the album; for $10, users can obtain a CD copy. Girl Talk has stated that the system was implemented to "make it easier for people to get their hands on the music, which is my number one priority." A CD issue was planned for release on September 23, 2008, but manufacturing issues involving their production forced the date to be pushed back to November 11, 2008. Wham City Records was to handle the album's vinyl issue, but a release never sufficed. Leak On March 19, 2008, a purported leak of Feed the Animals was released to the Internet and spread quickly on torrent networks. The next day, Gillis posted a message on his MySpace account to assure that the version was a fake. The original artist, Speaky, soon apologized, explaining that the leaked album was in fact his album Mashcore Volume 2 and that he had posted the album under its correct name but it was subsequently retagged. Title and cover Visual artist Andrew Strasser, who has worked closely with Girl Talk throughout his career, designed the album's cover, which features the initials "GT" burning on the front lawn of a suburban house. Strasser also coined the title Feed the Animals, as Girl Talk later explained: "We noticed that anytime the tour inflatables were placed relatively close to the crowd someone would get their hands on it and completely tear it apart or crowd surf it back. Andrew started referring to setting up the visuals as 'feeding the animals.' It went a little bit further and we started referring to the shows from both our standpoint and the fans as feeding the animals. The shows are everyone's time to just get wild and enjoy themselves for that day." |publisher=The Smoking Section, LLC |date=2008-09-04 |accessdate=2014-01-28 |author=TSScrew}} Critical reception Accolades Track listing # "Play Your Part (Pt. 1)" – 4:45 # "Shut the Club Down" – 3:07 # "Still Here" – 3:57 # "What It's All About" – 4:15 # "Set It Off" – 3:42 # "No Pause" – 3:12 # "Like This" – 3:21 # "Give Me a Beat" – 4:12 # "Hands in the Air" – 4:20 # "In Step" – 3:23 # "Let Me See You" – 4:04 # "Here's the Thing" – 4:46 # "Don't Stop" – 2:58 # "Play Your Part (Pt. 2)" – 3:25 Samples "Play Your Part (Pt. 1)" * 0:00 ‒  0:41 — Roy Orbison – "Oh, Pretty Woman" * 0:00 ‒  2:10 — Spencer Davis Group – "Gimme Some Lovin'" * 0:00 ‒  0:41 — UGK featuring Outkast – "International Player's Anthem (I Choose You)" * 0:41 ‒  1:06 — DJ Funk – "Pump That Shit Up" * 0:54 ‒  1:19 — Cupid – "Cupid Shuffle" * 1:07 ‒  1:57 — Pete Townshend – "Let My Love Open the Door" * 1:19 ‒  2:10 — Unk – "Walk It Out" * 1:57 ‒  2:36 — Twisted Sister – "We're Not Gonna Take It" * 2:04 ‒  2:10 — Huey Lewis and the News – "The Heart of Rock & Roll" * 2:11 ‒  2:36 — Lil Mama – "G-Slide (Tour Bus)" * 2:30 ‒  3:01 — Ludacris featuring Shawnna – "What's Your Fantasy" * 2:36 ‒  3:01 — Temple of the Dog – "Hunger Strike" * 2:47 ‒  3:01 — Birdman featuring Lil Wayne – "Pop Bottles" * 3:01 ‒  3:14 — Rage Against the Machine – "Freedom" * 3:02 ‒  4:04 — Aaliyah featuring Timbaland – "We Need a Resolution" * 3:02 ‒  4:06 — Birdman and Lil Wayne – "Stuntin' Like My Daddy" * 3:05 ‒  4:25 — T.I. – "What You Know" * 3:16 ‒  3:38 — Edwin Starr – "War" * 3:40 ‒  4:31 — Sinéad O'Connor – "Nothing Compares 2 U" * 4:12 ‒  4:42 — Shawnna – "Gettin' Some" * 4:31 ‒  4:44 — Jay-Z featuring UGK – "Big Pimpin'" * 4:32 ‒  4:42 — Joe Budden – "Drop Drop" * 4:33 ‒  4:41 — Kelis featuring Too Short – "Bossy" * 4:33 ‒  4:44 — DJ Funk – "Booty House Anthems Mix 1" * 4:34 ‒  4:41 — Young Jeezy featuring Bone Crusher – "Take It to the Floor" * 4:37 ‒  4:44 — Rare Earth – "I Just Want to Celebrate" "Shut the Club Down" * 0:00 ‒  1:05 — Avril Lavigne – "Girlfriend" * 0:00 ‒  0:11 — DJ Funk – "Booty House Anthems Mix 1" * 0:01 ‒  0:08 — Jay-Z featuring UGK – "Big Pimpin'" * 0:09 ‒  0:57 — Dolla featuring T-Pain and Tay Dizm – "Who the Fuck Is That?" * 0:35 ‒  0:58 — Toni Basil – "Mickey" * 0:59 ‒  2:06 — Rich Boy featuring Polow da Don – "Throw Some D's" * 1:10 ‒  1:57 — Aphex Twin – "Girl/Boy Song" * 1:10 ‒  3:04 — Dem Franchize Boyz – "Talkin' Out da Side of Ya Neck!" * 1:33 ‒  2:05 — The J. Geils Band – "Love Stinks" * 2:05 ‒  2:07 — Butthole Surfers – "Pepper" * 2:07 ‒  3:04 — Michael Sembello – "Maniac" * 2:07 ‒  2:31 — Ray J featuring Yung Berg – "Sexy Can I" * 2:08 ‒  2:54 — Rod Stewart – "Young Turks" * 2:31 ‒  2:54 — Ahmad – "Back in the Day" * 2:55 ‒  3:03 — The Cool Kids – "Gold and a Pager" * 2:59 ‒  3:06 — YoungBloodZ featuring Lil Jon – "Damn!" "Still Here" * 0:00 ‒  0:22 — Procol Harum – "A Whiter Shade of Pale" * 0:00 ‒  0:33 — YoungBloodZ featuring Lil Jon – "Damn!" * 0:00 ‒  0:30 — Kanye West featuring T-Pain – "Good Life" * 0:22 ‒  1:37 — Blackstreet featuring Dr. Dre – "No Diggity" * 0:31 ‒  1:05 — Michael Jackson – "Stranger in Moscow" * 0:34 ‒  1:16 — Kanye West featuring Dwele – "Flashing Lights" * 1:17 ‒  1:57 — Radiohead – "15 Step" * 1:28 ‒  2:07 — Webbie featuring Lil Phat and Lil Boosie – "Independent" * 1:38 ‒  2:09 — The Band – "The Weight" * 1:41 ‒  1:58 — Yung Joc featuring Nitti – "It's Goin' Down" * 1:59 ‒  2:28 — Miri Ben-Ari featuring Fatman Scoop, Zion & Lennox, and Pitbull – "Jump & Spread Out" (Precise, Monse & Cheeky Star Version) * 2:08 ‒  2:09 — Ben Folds Five – "Battle of Who Could Care Less" * 2:10 ‒  3:03 — Ace of Base – "All That She Wants" * 2:10 ‒  3:02 — Lil Scrappy featuring Young Buck – "Money in the Bank" * 2:10 ‒  3:23 — Cassidy featuring Swizz Beatz – "My Drink n My 2 Step" * 3:03 ‒  3:34 — Fergie – "London Bridge" * 3:03 ‒  3:34 — Kenny Loggins – "Footloose" * 3:04 ‒  3:51 — Gorilla Zoe – "Hood Figga" * 3:34 ‒  3:35 — Salt-n-Pepa and En Vogue – "Whatta Man" * 3:35 ‒  3:50 — Beastie Boys – "So What'cha Want" * 3:40 ‒  3:56 — 50 Cent – "I Get Money" * 3:40 ‒  3:56 — Queen – "We Will Rock You" * 3:40 ‒  3:56 — Cat Stevens – "Here Comes My Baby" "What It's All About" * 0:00 ‒  0:10 — Beyoncé – "Ring the Alarm" * 0:00 ‒  0:20 — DJ Funk – "Doggy Style" * 0:00 ‒  0:17 — Queen – "We Will Rock You" * 0:04 ‒  0:18 — Beastie Boys – "So What'cha Want" * 0:18 ‒  0:20 — Phil Collins – "In the Air Tonight" * 0:20 ‒  1:34 — Busta Rhymes – "Woo Hah!! Got You All in Check" * 0:21 ‒  1:03 — The Police – "Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic" * 0:39 ‒  1:32 — The Cure – "Close to Me" * 1:03 ‒  1:20 — Ini Kamoze – "Here Comes the Hotstepper" * 1:05 ‒  1:32 — Wilson Pickett – "Land of a Thousand Dances" * 1:33 ‒  1:35 — Rotary Connection – "Memory Band" * 1:35 ‒  2:15 — Faith No More – "Epic" * 1:35 ‒  1:51 — Mike Jones featuring Hurricane Chris – "Drop & Gimme 50" * 1:35 ‒  1:56 — DJ Assault – "Ass 'n' Titties" * 1:38 ‒  1:56 — Kidz in the Hall featuring Masta Ace – "Drivin' Down the Block (Low End Theory)" * 1:57 ‒  2:16 — Junior Reid – "One Blood" * 1:59 ‒  2:18 — Boogie Down Productions – "Criminal Minded" * 2:18 ‒  2:28 — Paula Cole – "I Don't Want to Wait" * 2:18 ‒  2:28 — Yung Joc featuring Brandy "Ms. B" Hambrick – "I Know You See It" * 2:19 ‒  3:28 — Tones on Tail – "Go!" * 2:24 ‒  2:29 — Beanie Sigel and Freeway – "Roc the Mic" * 2:29 ‒  3:11 — Argent – "Hold Your Head Up" * 2:29 ‒  3:11 — Wu-Tang Clan – "C.R.E.A.M." * 2:50 ‒  3:08 — Terence Trent D'Arby – "Wishing Well" * 3:11 ‒  3:27 — N.W.A – "Dopeman" * 3:16 ‒  3:16 — 50 Cent – "What Up Gangsta?" * 3:17 ‒  3:19 — Genesis – "Mama" * 3:20 ‒  3:21 — Bow Wow Wow – "I Want Candy" * 3:23 ‒  3:28 — Yeah Yeah Yeahs – "Gold Lion" * 3:25 ‒  3:25 — T.I. featuring Wyclef Jean – "You Know What It Is" * 3:29 ‒  3:32 — Outkast – "Ms. Jackson" * 3:32 ‒  4:07 — Vanilla Ice – "Havin' a Roni" * 3:32 ‒  4:03 — The Jackson 5 – "ABC" * 3:33 ‒  4:04 — Rihanna featuring Jay-Z – "Umbrella" * 3:53 ‒  4:14 — Queen – "Bohemian Rhapsody" "Set It Off" "No Pause" "Like This" "Give Me a Beat" "Hands in the Air" "In Step" "Let Me See You" "Here's the Thing" "Don't Stop" "Play Your Part (Pt. 2)" Unknown samples Release history Personnel Credits adapted from Feed the Animals liner notes. * Gregg Gillis – music * Jonathan Schenke – mastering * Andrew Strasser – artwork * Frank Musarra – technical support * Ed "Skymall" Prence – technical support * Kendall Bieselt – technical support Chart performance Feed the Animals is, to date, Girl Talk's only release to have charted on an official national singles chart, debuting at its peak position of number 83 on the Australian ARIA singles chart in late January 2009 and remaining on the chart for an additional week at number 98 before dropping out. Trivia * The piano loop at 1:31 in "No Pause" was originally intended to be taken from Len's "Steal My Sunshine", but the loop does not appear isolated in the Len track. Girl Talk ended up sampling the loop from the Andrea True Connection's "More, More, More", which Len themselves had originally sampled from. Notes * A. Incorrectly listed as a Fatman Scoop solo track in the liner notes. References External links * Feed the Animals on Wikipedia * Feed the Animals on Illegal Tracklist * Feed the Animals on the Illegal Art website Category:Feed the Animals Category:Girl Talk albums Category:Studio albums